callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
C. Miller
C. Miller – postać grywalna w kampanii amerykańskiej w Call of Duty: World at War. Jest szeregowym i doświadczonym żołnierzem w USMC. Biografia Wczesne życie Niewiele wiadomo na temat jego wcześniejszego życia. Prawdopodobnie został zwerbowany do armii na początku II wojny światowej, na co wskazują ostatnie momenty intra po uruchomieniu kampanii i młody wiek. Z kolei w głównej części gry (1944 rok) jest on nazywany przez nowych żołnierzy "starą rasą". Wiadomo też, że należał on do 34. dywizji piechoty dowodzonej najpierw przez Sullivana, a potem przez Roebucka. Wojna na Pacyfiku Rajd na Makin Przed operacją Miller należał do oddziału zwiadowczego mającego na celu rozpoznanie ilości wroga na wyspie. Niestety wszyscy zostali schwytani i byli tam poddawani torturom. W niewoli przebywał do 17 sierpnia 1942 roku, gdy oddział sierżanta Roebucka go uratował. Następnie wraz z resztą Marines zdecydowali się zaatakować japońskie siły na wyspie. Mimo pewnych trudności udało się im zniszczyć wrogi skład z amunicją, a następnie się ewakuować z wyspy. Bitwa o Peleliu 15 września 1944 roku, gdy USA wygrywało wojnę na Pacyfiku, zdecydowano się zaatakować wyspę Peleliu. Atak rozpoczął się od desantu Marine Raiders na plażę. Zaraz po opuszczeniu barki desantowej Miller był odpowiedzialny za nasyłanie na Japończyków ataków rakietowych. Po ostrzelaniu linii wrogich kaemów 1. dywizja Marines wzięła się za oczyszczanie okopów, bunkrów i stanowisk ogniowych. Ostatnim zadaniem misji było ostrzelanie za pomocą karabinu maszynowego pozostałych nieprzyjaciół i wezwanie ostrzału artyleryjskiego na japońskie czołgi. Na finiszu misji zginął z zaskoczenia dowódca Millera, którego zastąpił Roebuck. Jeszcze tego samego dnia rozpoczęła się kolejna misja, w której to oddział musiał przejść przez bagno by połączyć się z piątą dywizją. Plan ten przerwał atak banzai. Został on odparty, jednak nie obyło się bez strat. Następnie jednostka Millera poszła oczyścić bunkry, z których ostrzeliwali ich Japończycy. Po ciężkich walkach z piechotą i czołgami dostali się na teren lotniska. Miller i jego oddział w końcu zdobyli stanowiska artyleryjskie przeciwnika, znajdujące się na płycie lotniska. Radość amerykanów została jednak przerwana przez nagły kontratak wroga. Miller obsadził więc działko przeciwlotnicze, dzięki czemu atakujące wojska zostały rozbite. Wciąż tego samego dnia Miller został zobowiązany do zniszczenia trzech stanowisk moździerzy. Wraz ze wsparciem miotacza ognie udało mu się to. Nazajutrz marines, wśród których był Miller, wspierani przez dywizje pancerne zaatakowali dżungle i jaskinie na Peleliu, czyli ostatni bastion Japończyków na wyspie. Po zlikwidowaniu wszystkich stanowisk dział artyleryjskich żołnierze zeszli do jaskini, by zabić wrogów obsługujących działa morskie. Gdy to się stało, można było zameldować dowództwu o zdobyciu wyspy. Bitwa o Okinawę Miller wraz z oddziałem wziął udział w lądowaniu na Okinawie, gdzie zostali odcięci od zapasów. Roebuck powiedział swoim żołnierzom, by szukać zaopatrzenia na wzgórzu, które było silnie bronione przez Cesarską Armię. Z pierwszym bunkrem nie było większych problemów, lecz do zniszczenia kolejnych trzech potrzebował on zdetonowania zdalnych ładunków wybuchowych. Potem 1. dywizja Millera dołączyła do sojuszniczej piechoty wspieranej przez czołgi. Razem z nimi dotarli do sieci tuneli. Oczyścili je, a następnie zniszczyli obsługę moździerzy. Potem m. in. pomógł swojemu dowódcy w opatrywaniu rannych. Właśnie tam oddział Millera dowiedział się, że do następnego dnia nie dostarczą mu zaopatrzenia. 29 maja 1945 roku jednostka Millera w końcu otrzymała zaopatrzenie, lecz podczas uzupełniania zapasów zostali zaatakowani przez wrogów czających się w trawie. Roebuck doszedł do wniosku, że gdzieś w tunelach musieli czaić się Japońscy obserwatorzy. Miller dostał zadanie wejścia do tuneli i zabicie ich. Po wykonaniu tego połączył się z resztą oddziału i razem szturmowali zamek Shuri. Gdy tylko dostali się do centrum zamku, Japończycy podstępem rzucili się na szeregowego Polonsky'ego i Roebucka. Miller musiał zdecydować, któremu z nich pomóc. Tuż po śmierci jednego z nich Japończycy przyjęli kontratak. W tej sytuacji bohater zesłał na zamek serię ataków artyleryjskich, dzięki któremu obrońcy fortecy zginęli. Po tej misji Miller powrócił do ojczyzny. Ciekawostki *W filmie "Szeregowiec Ryan", główną postacią jest kapitan z tym nazwiskiem. *Po ucieczce Masona z Workuty człowiek znany jako C. Miller przeprowadził na nim testy wykrywaczem kłamstw. Nie wiadomo czy jest to easter egg czy twórcy kanonicznie umieścili tą postać w Black Ops. Galeria 20120117215740!C._Miller.png|Dane Millera w misji "Semper Fi" Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: World at War